


pretty in pink

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Pre-Established Relationship, canon-divergent AU, soft lesbians are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: When Pidge had first introduced the idea of ropes and silks into their sex lives, Romelle had, of course, been curious. Being so sheltered from the rest of the universe, the colony hadn’t exactly prioritized sex education- or whatever it was that Alteans had in lieu of the concept.Pidge rectifies the situation.
Relationships: Pidge & Romelle, Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle, Pidge/Romelle
Series: The Kink Collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Kudos: 8





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Two: Pidge/Romelle, Bondage

“You’re sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it.” Pidge says, hands holding onto the length of dusky pink rope-fabric that she’d proposed for the activities for their evening. “We can leave it for another time-“

  
“No! I still want to try it.” Romelle denied, sitting “criss-crossed applesauce” on the bed against the wall. Her hands fidgeted with the covers below her, eyes honed in on the fabric that her lover had chosen just for her. 

  
When Pidge had first introduced the idea of ropes and silks into their sex lives, Romelle had, of course, been curious. Being so sheltered from the rest of the universe, the colony hadn’t exactly prioritized sex education- or whatever it was that Alteans had in lieu of the concept. 

  
“Alright. I’m going to work on your front and tie your arms together. Is that okay?” Honey eyes watched Romelle like a hawk behind the large framed glasses that she wore, cataloguing every reaction that the Altean, subconscious or no, gave off. 

  
The thought of handing over the power to someone else had her blood thrumming at the thought- she nodded before she could help herself, pastel blue marks glowing faintly with arousal. It was something that intrigued Pidge endlessly; the smaller female would gladly spend hours tweaking her nipples and mouthing at all of the marks on her form if she were allowed to, she suspected. 

  
Pidge slid off of her perch on her chair with ease, bare form freckled and toned from the several years of training as a paladin she’d clocked. Still, she was the perfect size for Romelle to tuck against her chest whenever either of them woke to night terrors, still small enough to give the illusion that Romelle was in charge. 

  
(It changed depending on the day, to be fair. But considering Pidge knew far more than she in the ways of sexual encounters, Romelle was currently content to let her little paladin take charge behind closed doors.)

  
Romelle let her straddle her waist as she seated herself on the Altean’s lap- thankfully far enough on the bed that she didn’t immediately slide right off again- and gently got to work. The sensation of the silk substitute that the smaller woman had managed to find during their last excursion to the space mall was exquisite as she worked carefully along Romelle’s skin, thorough in every step of the process as she looped it around her breasts, through the back to create some form of harness out of it. 

  
Given that they could be rather… creative… during their down time, the pair had thoroughly established safe words in case something went south, but Romelle trusted Pidge with her life. She wouldn’t do anything to intentionally harm her. 

  
Not that she would, but the option was left to her, and that mattered quite a bit in the long term. 

  
“Still okay?” Pidge asked, running delightfully small hands over Romelle’s back as she shivered under the new tension of the bonds. Romelle twisted her head to smile at the young woman, even more so at the thoughtful crease between Pidge’s brow as she looped back around, grabbing Romelle’s hand and pressing a kiss to her palm before getting to work on her forearms. 

  
“I’m alright.” She agreed, shifting her weight to see how the rope would hold. To her surprise, it didn’t move much, though it did tighten slightly as Pidge lightly swatted her hands away from the knots below her wrists. 

  
Given that this was Romelle’s first encounter with the “bondage”, Pidge wouldn’t go beyond what she’d already done. Better to give her some time to get used to the unfamiliar experience before asking for anything in turn or doing a more thorough job. As it was, it was only Pidge’s third time attempting the knotwork on her own. Most of what she knew had been researched extensively in several databases and encouraged out of a very reluctant brother. 

  
It took a grand total of fifteen minutes, give or take, before Pidge decided that it was good enough for her. 

  
(Considering her attention to detail and the occasionally obsessive levels of perfectionism, that was saying something.)

  
As a treat to herself, she leaned to take one of the pale blue nipples into her mouth, suckling and nipping at the tender flesh around it until it was pert in the slightly cool air. That done, Pidge turned her attention to the other, smiling at the faint gasp of pleasure that Romelle let out as she arched into her mouth. 

  
“Perfect.” Pidge finally declared, hopping off of Romelle’s lap and taking a step back to appreciate her work. She hadn’t tied the knots too tightly, still loose enough that her lover would be able to get herself loose if she so desired. 

  
Romelle looked like a treat; her long blond hair was tousled and loose around her shoulders, hanging to the bed. The pink of the ropes contrasted her Altean markings wonderfully- if she had a camera, perhaps she would have taken a picture to savor the artful way that the knots pushed her breasts upward and out. There was a wet spot beneath her thighs now- a clear sign of how much Romelle was enjoying herself. 

  
Judging by the hazy look in her eye, Pidge mused, Romelle had little desire to go anywhere. 

  
Her own thighs were damp by now as she appreciated the view a second longer before going back to their toy-box and selecting one of the several vibrators that they owned. 

  
“Well then.” She grinned, holding it up for Romelle to see, “Let’s get started.”


End file.
